The Brotherhood of the Traveling Shirt
by mclovin87
Summary: Jasper, Emmet, and Edward will all be separated over the summer. Will a used shirt bought at a thrift store keep them together?


Note: I own nothing!

Please R&R!!

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are all going different places over the summer. Will a shirt bought at a used clothes store keep them together?

--

To any normal person, it would look as if three heavenly angels were walking down the street when they saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

The three were on a boy's afternoon out on a cloudy day, walking around downtown Forks, about to be parted for the summer.

Emmett was going to Alaska to meet another vampire coven, Edward was staying in Forks, much to Bella's delight, and Jasper was pursuing his dream of becoming a male model.

They walked by a thrift store, _Susie and Ben's Closet_.

"Hey, Edward, be a man and walk in there!" Emmett told him.

"Well why don't _you_ walk in there then, macho man?"

"Fine! I will," and Emmett strode into the store while the female cashiers stared at him in awe, nearly drooling, much to Edward's amusement.

Jasper followed, practicing his mad catwalk skills, which nearly forced the women at the cash register to faint.

Finally, Edward walked into the store. Behind him, he heard the _thumps_ as the employees passed out onto the floor.

Edward saw Emmett looking through racks of jeans, and Emmett trying on some pretty stupid hats in the mirror. Edward laughed when he saw him put on one that looked like a chicken and hat the letters 'KFC' sewn on the top.

Emmett turned around. "How 'bout you try one, Edward? I've got one here that says 'Angel'."

Edward shook his head, "Nah, I think the one that says 'Pretty Boy' will be better for you."

Emmett fumed, "Oh no you didn't, Ladies' Man!"

"Oh yes I did, Non...Buff...Vampire!"

They took a step towards each other but were interrupted by Jasper, who stepped in between them. "Hey, guys, cool it!"

The two took deep breaths and began having a staring contest, which lasted for about 45 seconds before Jasper was forced to clap in front of both of their eyes, which made them blink.

"JASPER, YOU--"

"SHUT UP!" Jasper yelled. "'Kay, guys, this is like our last day together before Emmett goes up to Alaska and I--" he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "head off to model. Are we gonna waste it yelling at each other and having staring contests?"

"I challenge you, Jasper," Emmett said.

"Sweet! One, two, three, GO!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Let the priest finish with his deep speech of brotherhood, Emmett."

Jasper snorted.

But then Emmett had an idea.

"Oh my God, that's it!"

Jasper looked up from the shirt he was looking at, that said 'Manly Enough to Wear Pink'.

"Yeah, I knew it! This is awesome for my modeling career! It combines my manliness with--"

"Shut up! I have an awesome idea!"

Jasper and Edward were silent, staring at Emmett.

"How about... we have... a brotherhood of the traveling shirt!"

Edward and Jasper exchanged looks, then Emmett continued speaking. "We'll buy that shirt, and over the summer, we can send it back and forth between us! We'll be connected by this article of clothing!"

There was silence.

"You've been watching _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ way too much, Emmett," Edward said.

"Dude, it was played like five times this weekend on ABC Family!"

"Yeah, but, like, more manly movies like _X-Men_ were being played on HBO."

"I don't care, I love watching the girls 'laugh, cry, and share the pants!'"

Jasper looked at Emmett. "Dude, this is so wrong."

"Shut up, dollface," he said back.

They took a step near each other and Edward quickly pushed them apart. "I think it's a good idea, actually," he said, "But I refuse to wear that shirt. Bella is gonna like, flip."

"Fine, we'll find another shirt, then," Emmett said. He went looking and finally found another one they all liked. It was black and said, "My Agility Denies Your Agility".

Edward laughed. "Okay, I like what it says, but if someone saw me wearing a NIKE SPARQ Training shirt, I think they'd laugh."

"They do already when you play the piano, Eddy," Jasper said from the mirror, where he was holding the shirt up against him, trying to see if the black went good with his light hair.

"Fine, I'll wear it," Edward told them, much to Emmett's glee. He went off and bought the shirt from the recently awoken cashiers, who proceeded to collapse when Emmett handed them the five dollars. He walked back to Jasper and Edward, a serious look on his face.

"Okay, when we all come back, we need to write all of the important things that happened to us over the summer on here, okay?"

"Dude, there is no way I'm putting 'Made Out with Human' on there," Edward said.

"C'mon, man, it's all part of the spirit of brotherhood! And we need to make rules, too. Okay, rule number 1-"

"This is lame," Jasper told Edward, loudly enough for Emmett to hear. Emmett turned red.

"As I was saying, rule number 1 is...you must alway wear the shirt with pants."

"Duh, we don't wear shorts."

"Shut up!"

"Dude," Jasper said to Edward, "I'm getting a little worried."

"I knew ordering the Family Package for cable was wrong."

--

Ya like it? PLEASE R&R!!


End file.
